fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh (Fish Spider Industries Apocalypse)
Summary Josh is a fan-character by Edwardtruong2006. Josh was born with incredible powers as a youth with gifted intelligence even though, he wasn't the most right in the head at times. When he grew older he started a business, a small business, which didn't have a lot of money. Josh persisted as long as he could with his creations and inventions, but soon it didn't matter after an incident that brought Fish Spiders into existence. After his company was shut down, a few years later he decided to try again. With some help of some very special private funding. He created Fish Spider Industries, a company to help combat the very things he created, at least that's what it looks like on the surface. Appearance and Personality Josh is a man of average height with black hair. He wears glasses that have red rims and when at work wears a standard lab coat + tie unless he's doing a meeting. On the surface, Josh is joking, goofy, and loves puns. He would be that guy who either annoys you or constantly makes you laugh with his overabundance of puns. On the inside, Josh isn't mentally stable. Fish Spider Industries is a good example of what's going on in his mind, as it features the feeding of humans to Fish Spiders, the cruelty to the Fish Spiders, and the lack of safety features for his employees. Personal Statistics Name: Josh Origin: Fish Spider Industries Apocalypse Gender: Male Age: Mid-20s to early 30s Classification: Human, Superpowered Human Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Britain Weight: Unknown Height: 1.7 meters Likes: Puns, Success Dislikes: Unfun things (As he calls it) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Kidnapping Humans for food, experimenting on Fish Spiders. Status: Alive Affiliation: Fish Spider Industries Previous Affiliation: Rage Mesa Theme: DATA IS CORRUPTED Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Matter Creation (Can create small objects out of nowhere, such as guns and swords), Telekinesis (Is capable of moving objects around to his will, such as his created objects and others), Preparation, Poison Manipulation (Carries and can create multiple syringes which are capable of injecting poison into a victim, can create things like a poison bomb), Animal Manipulation (Has a natural affinity with Fish Spiders and can create them with various devices), Biological Manipulation (Many syringes of his can cause devastating effects to a person's biology, such as mutation and physical changes), Disease Manipulation (Syringes also can contain a multitude of deadly diseases, which vary from nuisances to lethal), Electricity Manipulation (He's capable of creating multiple weapons that are capable of firing electricity), Statistics Amplification (Can use drugs which increase speed and strength alike), Fire Manipulation (Capable of creating flamethrowers and molotov cocktails and the likes), Explosion Manipulation (Can create grenades, dynamite, TNT, and etc.), Time Travel (Not combat applicable, owns a time travel device in Fish Spiders Industries, though has been destroyed), Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Some serums of his are capable of granting regeneration and healing-based effects), Statistics Reduction (Multiple syringes are capable of causing the opponent to become weaker), Paralysis Inducement (A syringe of his is capable of paralyzing every muscle in a person's body), Pain Manipulation (One of his syringes are capable of causing intense pain in all parts of the body), Status Effect Inducement (Multiple syringes can cause a variety of status effects), Empathic Manipulation (One of his syringes is capable of heightening the emotions of the victim), Energy Projection (Has access to technology which are capable of firing powerful energy beams), Forcefield Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, owns a spacesuit which grants him this), Acid Manipulation (Is capable of using various acids, mostly to test on Fish Spiders), Sound Manipulation (Capable of using machines with extremely loud sounds to nearly deafen another), Smoke Manipulation (Can create bombs that fill the area with smoke), Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Radiation (Capable of withstanding the effects of a nuclear bomb without issue) Attack Potency: City level (Superior to Aaron, who gained the powers of himself and became much stronger) | Island level (His weapons are capable of harming Ethan Xavier, who is comparable to the other OmniRealm Warriors who fought Eowyn) Speed: Average Human normally, Superhuman while flying (Far superior to any human while flying) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be slower than Mr. Game & Watch) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Island Class (Is capable of physically harming most opponents) Durability: City level (Unaffected while being at the epicenter of the nuking of Fish Spider Industries) | Island level (Fought with Ethan, survived being attacked by Sakura) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Many syringes, though can create weapons out of thin air. Intelligence: Genius (Created the entire Fish Spider race, and many other creations such as a thermonuclear laser cannon) Weaknesses: Can get cocky at time, prone to cracking puns in the middle of battle. Key: Fish Spider Industries Apocalypse | Cataclysm Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Scientists Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fish Spider Industries: Apocalypse Category:Preparation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 6